Cinco cumplidos y…
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Cinco veces en que Daryl recibió un cumplido de Beth Grenne. Un mundo en el que Andrea sigue viva y evidentemente Beth. Así que es distinto a lo de la serie.


_Oh, claro y por supuesto que The Walking Dead no me pertence y claro pero por supuesto que solo hago esto por diversion._

**Uno: Ojos de lapislázuli**

Podía caminar y correr casi todo el día en esa zona en busca de esa niña, había entrado tal vez una señal en una casa sucia, abandonada en la que al parecer alguien había pasado la noche en una alacena. Daryl podía decir que si Sofía paso ahí un día o dos no tardaría en encontrarla, era irritante que nadie se preocupara por esa niña pero que más daba, así era la vida y lo único que podía hacer era seguir buscando pero otro día, porque ya atardecía lo que podía ponerlo en peligro si oscurecía.

Estaba frustrado por su búsqueda infructuosa y cuando vio a Beth de pie en el porche de su casa riendo con su novio se sintió todavía más molesto porque no creía que fueran tan inconscientes de lo que ocurría en el exterior. Tal vez su furia era más de lo que pensaba porque en cuanto el pasó cerca Jimmy tosió para luego marcharse argumentando que tenía algo que hacer.

Daryl caminó muy cerca del porche y Beth de un saltó se acercó a él — ¿Encontró a la niña? —.

Beth era muy callada y tranquila, era extraño todo su aparente interés por la pequeña pero Daryl no tenía tiempo para averiguar sus intenciones —Claro, solo que es invisible—.

—Grosero— se quejó Beth antes de alejarse y volver a la casa.

Daryl fue a su campamento para beber algo de agua y al preguntar a Glenn donde estaba Carol, el chico respondió que en la casa de los Greene, fue cuando Daryl comprendió el interés de Beth: quería informar a su mamá el paradero. Un poco incómodo por su forma de actuar con la joven entró en la casa y se encontró en la cocina a Carol pelando unas papas con Beth a su lado ayudando en lo que podía mientras le daba algunas miradas.

Carol levantó la vista un minuto pero volvió a su tarea al entender que Daryl no había encontrado a su hija, parecía perdida en su labor y Daryl algo triste por ella comenzó a hablar —La traeré pero no hoy—.

Salió de la casa tan rápido como le fue posible, aún confundido porque no entendía que hacía Carol en la casa cuando habían marcado de manera muy territorial los lados. Beth salió detrás de él y corrió — ¿Tiene una pista señor Dixon? —.

Daryl se sintió regañado o culpable o no sabía que porque le miró como si le estuvieran reclamando — ¿A ti que te importa? Vete a jugar a las muñecas y déjame en paz—.

Y esperaba que Beth reaccionara de modo molesto, en su lugar ella pareció muy sorprendida pero distraída antes de decir —No me había dado cuenta que tiene unos ojos azules hermosísimos, como el lapislázuli —.

Daryl no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, Beth se sonrojó —Perdón señor Dixon fue muy grosero de mi parte—.

Ella se dio la vuelta y dejó al hombre tan confundido que no supo ni que hacer.

**Dos: Café de grano**

Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido lo había visto venir: la muerte de Sofía, la pérdida de la granja y el embarazo de Lori. Tampoco que Beth Greene se convirtiera en su referente diario; después de haber elogiado sus ojos Daryl había vuelto a su vida de costumbre pero a veces se encontraba observando a la chica porque no sabía que tenía en la cabeza: primero por haber hablado de esa manera con él y segundo por haber intentado suicidarse para después actuar como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Al principio parecía una cosa cualquiera pero pronto se descubrió riendo cuando ella jugaba con Carl o sentía empatía cuando la veía estar con Carol y Lori como si fuera su mamá, tenía una tranquilidad cuando la encontraba con su familia rezando y sobretodo disfrutaba escucharla cantar frente al grupo.

Beth seguía siendo tímida pese a todo y con él mantenía algunas reservas pero él se daba cuenta que solo trataba de no alterarlo más que de sentirse intimidada por él, porque ella era tan suave con Daryl como con el resto. Además lo respetaba de una manera en la que nunca se había sentido con nadie.

No podía ponerlo en palabras pero hacía que Daryl confiara un poco más en sí mismo, en su capacidad porque ella sin abrir la boca no dudaba de lo que él podía hacer; eso más el apoyo del resto fue transformando al huraño Daryl en parte del grupo.

—Extraño el café de grano— le dijo Beth en confesión a Glenn una vez.

Daryl escuchó por accidente, para su sorpresa se descubrió en las carreras por alimentos buscando ese maldito café que parecía borrado de la faz de la tierra y sustituido por su primo lejano el café instantáneo. Lo peor era que aunque nadie sabía de su búsqueda se sentía miserable cada vez que regresaba y la veía.

Era extraño que lo que ella quisiera, Daryl tratara de conseguirlo para ella. El mundo era cruel y aprender que no siempre se tenía lo que quería era bueno para Beth pero ahí estaba, tratando de darle ese maldito café.

—Buenas noches señor Dixon— exclamó ella.

El suspiro —Daryl, puedes llamarme Daryl—.

Beth dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y ofreció el té que llevaba en la mano —Será una larga noche de vigilancia así que traje esto para ti—.

Daryl recibió la taza —No desperdicies las cosas, no necesito té porque ya cené—.

Ella se sentó a su lado y le miró con curiosidad —Es eso cierto, pero tú haces mucho por todos nosotros y apenas te preocupas por ti, no creo que una taza de té caliente vaya modificar lo bien que estamos y hará mucho para que toleres el frio—.

Daryl miró el contenido de la taza para no verla a los ojos —Realmente no hago gran cosa en comparación de Rick—.

—Yo no podría decir que sí o no, para mí los dos son increíbles pero en estos momentos tú eres más dulce— contestó ella.

Daryl ni siquiera intentó reprimir su risa —Más dulce, claro—.

—Y es mucho decir— intervino Beth —Pero es cierto: escuchas a los demás y te preocupas por lo que necesitan porque Carol necesitaba esa manta y tú la conseguiste sin que te dijeran una palabra. Sabes lo que la gente espera, quiere o pide de ti. Sabes cazar, eres listo…— las buenas cualidades que Beth estaba enumerando ocuparon todos los dedos de Beth.

El hombre no dijo nada, quería decir que se callara porque se sentía avergonzado pero también quería seguir escuchando la manera en la Beth no dejaba de elogiarlo, en su lugar se tomó el té en silencio —Pero lo que para mí es realmente admirable es que ni siquiera te das cuenta de la bendición que es tenerte con nosotros—.

Los ojos de Daryl se abrieron mucho por esas palabras, Beth se sonrojo un poco —Yo lo hago todos los días, agradezco el haberte conocido porque de algún modo eres mi modelo a seguir. Claro, sin todas las palabrotas—.

Ella se incorporó y volvió a donde estaba su papá descansando, Daryl se sintió tan avergonzado y al mismo tiempo feliz; a veces le costaba trabajo comprender como Beth le había dicho esas cosas tan fácil. Lo único que supo es que en la siguiente carrera no solo trajo un frasco enorme de café de grano sino también un gorro de lana tejido para ella porque "de casualidad los había encontrado".

**Tres: Tan valioso para pasar a través del tiempo**

Estaban de paso en una casa, no había comida para almacenar pero tenían un poco de ropa que les serviría y lo que era llamativo a Daryl era ese poncho de varios colores, serviría para abrigarlo o usarse para no dormir en el suelo.

En eso estaba pensando cuando Andrea entró en la habitación y sonrió —Es un poncho muy bonito, adelante deberías tenerlo—.

Daryl encontraba a Andrea graciosa, sensual y muy fuerte, se habían llevado muy bien después de que ella le había dado un disparo en la cabeza. Curiosamente se había vuelto más educado con ella por esa razón; porque había demostrado que podía hacer lo que sea para proteger a las personas que le importaban y eso significa respeto por parte de él.

—Si tanto te gusta puedes tenerlo— lo ofreció a ella justo en el momento de que Beth entraba en la habitación.

—No, considéralo un regalo— bromeó Andrea mientras salía.

Beth miró toda la escena con atención y le valió una mirada de reprimenda de Daryl quien sentía un poco de nerviosismo por estar solo en una habitación con ella. Al principio apenas sentía unas cosquillas cuando la veía cerca. Y todo eso había pasado porque de manera muy tonta había aceptado estar cerca de ella.

Todo había comenzado en el momento en que dijo que ella era su modelo a seguir o algo así; después de eso ella le había pedido que la entrenara: seguimiento, rastreo, caza, cuchillo y todas las cosas que él recordaba para sobrevivir.

Y mientras le enseñaba sobre la sobrevivencia era Beth la que lo hacía reír o dejar de pensar que el mundo era un agujero asqueroso cargado de caminantes o gente espeluznante. De hecho a ella era a quien se mostraba como le gustaba ser o por lo menos al principio, porque ella realmente apreciaba lo que Daryl le estaba enseñando. Realmente lo consideraba valioso haciendo que él intentara ser alguien que no decepcionara a la joven.

Poco a poco estar cerca de ella se había convertido en una tensión que no sabía cómo manejar y cuando Daryl interactuaba con otra mujer pero se encontraba siendo observado por Beth sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal.

Salió de la habitación y no volvió a hablar con ella en todo el día, para cuando llegó la hora de guardia Daryl se sentía relajado hasta que Beth hizo una aparición en la entrada de la casa a su lado.

Para él era inevitable ese látigo electrizante cada vez que la tenía cerca, ella le dio una sonrisa como saludo y Daryl tragó saliva — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — le dijo ella.

Daryl asintió así que ella dio la duda — ¿Cómo se llama esa piedra con la que puedes hacer la chispa de la fogata si no hay luz del sol? —.

—Alcaparo, bueno así le digo yo pero realmente no lo sé— contestó Daryl con curiosidad.

Beth pronunció casi en susurro el nombre y Daryl sonrió, realmente le gustaba esa boca — ¿Por qué quieres saber? —pidió.

Ella sonrió muy entusiasmada —Estoy haciendo un libro con todo lo que me has dicho—.

Daryl no creyó esas palabras y Beth salió corriendo a la casa, cuando volvió traía un cuaderno bastante grueso, ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a pasar las páginas para que Daryl viera sus apuntes: algunos tenían dibujos (no muy buenos pero era algo) mientras otros tenían la muestra de hojas que él le había dado junto con varias notas al margen. Daryl quedó impresionado por todo el cuidado que había puesto en realizarlo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó un poco avergonzado.

—Para la posteridad Daryl, puede que no te enteres pero todo lo que sabes vale oro— le elogió ella mientras seguía pasando las páginas.

—Puede que tú tampoco te enteres— le dijo con cuidado.

Ella levantó la vista curiosa — ¿Qué cosa? —.

"Que todo lo que me dices vale oro" pensó Daryl.

**Cuatro. Atractivo como todo el mundo**

Carol acaba de darle una broma un poco más pesada de lo habitual mientras bajaban de ese autobús en la cárcel, la idea que había dejado en el aire no le gustaba nada: que las mujeres le vieran de manera tan…sexual o por lo menos todas las otras mujeres que no fueran Beth.

En su cabeza había sido torturante estar pensando en Beth 24 por 24 pero con el tiempo comenzó a entender que eso no se iba a ir tan fácil y que en su lugar tenía que aprender a lidiar con ello, en especial ahora que todo el tiempo quería poner sus manos en ella: tocar su cabello, acariciar su rostro y lo más bochornoso, tocar sus labios.

Se aclaró la garganta para hacerlo con su cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta que Beth casi saltó al escucharlo — ¿Se supone que estás haciendo guardia? —pronunció él mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba.

Beth se dio la vuelta, parecía tan cansada que Daryl casi le ordenó irse a dormir con el resto del grupo pero ella negó con la cabeza —Tengo que cumplir con mi parte—.

—Bueno, eso no significa que no pueda evitar que te duermas— se burló un poco Daryl.

Ella sonrió —Gracias supongo, pero tengo otras cosas en que pensar que evitarían que durmiera por días—.

Daryl sintió un poco de tristeza —No tienes que preocuparte porque estoy… estamos para ti—.

Ella comenzó a reír —No me refería a algo triste ni parecido, es… Andrea me recordó a Jimmy y me hizo pensar que tal vez nunca más tenga un novio—.

A Daryl no le fue posible evitar ponerse rojo y Beth pareció divertida —Se me olvidaba que al señor Dixon no le gusta el tema. Si no fuera porque he visto tu actitud con Carol cada vez que hace una broma juraría que no te interesa ninguna chica en esta tierra—.

Dary sintió su cara arder —Ella no me interesa por lo menos—.

Por primera vez Beth se vio intrigada — ¿Pero entonces si no es Carol? — dejó la idea en el aire.

Daryl se iba a ir al infierno, sin duda, pero era una oportunidad de diamantes y lo que sea que fuera a pasar tenía que conocer la respuesta —Sí, hay una rubia, ella es fuerte, lista y muy hermosa—. Pasó su pie por detrás y le dio una mirada profunda.

Beth le contempló un segundo —Supongo que eso lo explica—. Contestó con calma Beth.

Pero Daryl estaba másextrañado que al principio porque ella parecía indiferente-triste o a saber qué. Él había coqueteado del modo más torpe y ahora se sentía estúpido porque Beth solo puso una mano en su muñeca.

—Tú eres tan atractivo con tus ojos azules y esos increíbles brazos pero sobre todo por lo buena persona que eres: así que apuesto que tarde o temprano Andrea se va fijar en ti— dijo Beth con cuidado luego sonrió —Además, yo te voy a ayudar—.

Luego ella se despidió de él dejando a Daryl desconsolado porque ella creía que le gustaba Andrea y peor, no parecía importarle demasiado.

**Cinco. ¿Acuérdate de mí?**

Daryl había estado deprimido toda la semana, tenían comida, un techo, seguridad y lo único que podía pensar era que Beth pensaba que le gustaba Andrea. Lo peor era que últimamente se la pasaba hablando con la mujer y suponía que estaba tratando de ayudarlo pero lo que realmente quería no iba a pasar.

— ¿Me has escuchado hijo? —Hershel le habló de nuevo, estaban sentados en la cárcel observando todas las armas.

Daryl suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza, Hershel le miró con cuidado pero también suspiró —El amor es una de las causas más peligrosas de los hombres—.

Daryl casi sintió que se le iba el aire — ¿Amor? Pero que mier… no sé porque dice eso— contestó con el menos estrés posible.

Por una vez Hershel sonrió divertido —Lo digo porque si realmente quieres a mi hija hay dos condiciones: necesitas mi bendición y para eso solo hay una regla, hazle daño y te parto una pierna por la mitad. Dos, dile directamente que estás enamorado de ella sin indirectas de rubias—.

— ¡Yo no! — gritó Daryl pero se quedó callado al ver la exasperación de Hershel.

—Pensé que iba a desaprobarlo o ponerme las cosas difíciles: Maggie y Glenn nos contaron lo estricto que podía ser— se las arregló para decir en su incredulidad.

Hershel resopló —Maggie y Glenn comenzaron muy rápido así que perdí los estribos… Beth y tú empezaron muy lentos así que perdí los estribos—.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada— le aclaró Daryl con la cara roja.

Hershel volvió a sonreír —Lo sé, lo veo pero también veo a mi hija ilusionarse cada vez que le hablas o pensar en ti cuando no estas y verla llorar cada vez que hablas con Andrea, pese a eso ella trata de hacer que Andrea se fije en ti no sé porque razón cuando es evidente que Beth es la única persona que puede hacerte cambiar de opinión en algo, o solo ella recibe esa mirada—.

Daryl solo se miraba tan confundido y rojo de la cara que Hershel volvió a sonreír, puso su mano un momento en el hombro de Daryl —Te rompo una pierna, no lo olvides—.

Con eso Daryl se había quedado solo, tratando de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue refugiarse en la torre de guardia hasta que su pobre cerebro y corazón pudieran procesar lo que había pasado, tardo el resto del día pero lo había conseguido. Estaba tranquilo o lo más que podía.

La puerta de la torre rechinó y vio de pie a Andrea con una mano en la cadera, no parecía nada feliz —Bueno, Daryl o le dices a Beth que se detenga o voy a tener que hacer algo. Ella me ha fastidiado por una semana casi jurando que tú y yo somos almas gemelas, no me lo tomes a mal pero serias el último hombre con el que estaría—.

—Exactamente ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer algo? — le gritó Daryl, no tenía el humor para estas tonterías.

Andrea pareció estallar en llamas — ¡Le dijiste algo! De pronto ella esa pegada a mi como sanguijuela hasta que acepte hablar contigo ¿Y no tiene nada que ver contigo? De seguro lo dijiste para despistarla porque mueres por ella—.

— ¡Jamás dije eso! — gritó Daryl, tenía demasiada presión para un día así que dejó la torre de guardia y fue a la cárcel.

Sin detenerse un momento subió hasta la celda de Beth, iba a terminar con eso de una vez por todas, abrió la cortina de la habitación y se encontró con una Beth de ojos llorosos; se detuvo en seco con la imagen. De inmediato Beth se limpió las lágrimas —Esto no es lo que parece—.

Daryl sintió que le dolía la garganta pero no se iba a detener —Estoy enamorado de ti—.

Beth abrió los ojos — ¿Pero tu dijiste…—

—Yo nunca dije Andrea, era una rubia fuerte, lista y hermosa. Era imposible que fuera Andrea así que…— Daryl dio unos pasos para atrás porque todo su valor y prudencia se habían desvanecido.

Beth con mayor confianza camino hasta él con una enorme sonrisa — ¿Es en serio? —.

Daryl tomó una de las manos de Beth y la besó con delicadeza, Beth sonrió aspirando por la sorpresa. Ella se acercó hasta estar frente a él con la cara roja — ¿Puedo besarte? He querido hacerlo desde hace mucho—.

A eso Daryl dio una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó y tocó sus labios con los de ella y de ahí iba a ser imposible no tocar esa boca lo cual era una ventaja porque era evidente que ha Hershel le molestaba que hubieran tardado tanto en estar juntos cuando ellos parecían haber sido creados para encajar.

Cuando Beth se separó de él tenía la cara roja —Tengo que decir que eres un excelente besador—.

**Y…**

El calor era abrumador, la mayoría se había refugiado en la sombra de la cárcel para soportar el horno que era Georgia. Hershel estaba sentado junto a Rick y no muy lejos Daryl le obsequio una botella de agua a Beth.

Rick suspiró —Sinceramente pensé que no ibas a estar de acuerdo con esa relación—.

Hershel sonrió —Me dieron tiempo para asimilarlo, lo cual no sé si es una bendición o no—.

Rick levantó las cejas intrigado — ¿Por qué es eso? —.

—Bueno, puedo estar seguro que mi nieto por parte de Maggie viene en camino pero el de Beth… espero vivir el tiempo suficiente para llegar a conocerlo—.

_Este es un obsequio de cumpleaños para una lectora muy leal pero prefiero no dar su nombre por si ella se molesta dando esa información. Sin embargo, espero que cualquiera que lea esto también lo disfrute._


End file.
